Every Little Star
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Itachi dan Hinata, di Senin pagi di bawah langit suram yang menitikkan gerimis. Tanpa bunga, atau pertanda cinta yang romantis seperti pada umumnya. Tapi cinta adalah sebuah perjalanan, bukan? -ItaHina- Happy New Year.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family. Romance**

**Warning: AU. OOC. OCs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Every Little Star**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Saat memikirkan tentang sekolah, bayangan bangunan sekolah yang besar dan tinggi pasti tak lepas dari apa yang ada di kepala. Tentang orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di koridornya, berlarian di lapangan olahraga dan halaman, atau saat mengejar waktu sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup.

Bila mengingat segala hal yang pernah kita lalui di masa lalu, muncul perasaan rindu yang terkadang terasa seperti irisan lembut dan dalam di hati kita. Ada kesan yang tertinggal yang tanpa sadar merasuki gerbang emosi dalam diri kita dan perlahan membuat kita berpikir, betapa hidup terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

Saat di sekolah dulu, keinginan untuk cepat dewasa layaknya mesin bertenaga besar yang mengejar kita, memaksa kita untuk berlari dengan semangat aneh yang membakar perasaan dan keinginan kita agar segera terwujud.

Namun Uchiha Itachi tak pernah memiliki cita-cita. Juga bukan tipikal ambisius yang fokus pada satu tempat yang tak pasti dan tak tampak.

Itachi, bisa dibilang sebagai satu-satunya Uchiha yang hanya tahu caranya menyenangkan orangtua tanpa pernah menyetujui konsep pikiran dan desain masa depan yang mereka susun untuknya.

Awalnya ia berpikir, jika ia berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit saat sekolah, maka masa-masa sulit dalam kehidupan nyata pun bisa ia selesaikan dalam sekejap mata.

Namun, pengertiannya akan masa sulit di sekolah tak selalu sama dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan ayahnya. Selama berada dalam masa-masa itu, ia hanya bisa bicara dengan ibunya.

Dan sekarang, aku akan menceritakannya padamu.

Itachi mengenalnya di hari berhujan bulan Oktober. Ada seorang gadis yang datang ke sekolah untuk acara kunjungan. Semacam pertemuan resmi dari sekolah di perfektur lain ke sekolah percontohan.

Sekolah tempat Itachi belajar adalah sekolah berpredikat terbaik, terkenal dengan murid-murid berprestasi yang ujian masuknya merupakan ujian terberat.

Karena proses seleksi yang penuh kehati-hatian itulah sekolahnya dijadikan sekolah contoh bagi sekolah-sekolah lain, sekolah sempurna bagi sekolah-sekolah yang biasa.

Kebanggaan menjadi bagian sekolah ini tak pernah ia sadari sampai saat ia bertemu dengannya.

Musim gugur saat itu, si gadis memakai seragam musim gugurnya yang berwarna cokelat. Kemeja lengan panjang berdasi sederhana dan rok lipit selutut dengan sweter berwarna hangat di lapisan luarnya. Dia datang sebagai perwakilan kelas satu bersama dengan dua orang lain yang tak pernah Itachi temui.

Jika kau ingin tahu tepatnya di mana Itachi bertemu dengannya, di bagian sekolah mana takdir Itachi dan takdir gadis itu saling bertubrukan, akan kukatakan bahwa bagian ini bagian terbaik yang mungkin tak perlu.

Senin pagi saat itu, Itachi bertemu dengannya di pintu utama, gadis itu berjongkok seperti anak hilang. Ketertarikan Itachi bukan karena simpati, tapi mungkin karena Itachi punya seorang adik laki-laki yang suka bermanja-manja dengannya meski keangkuhan Sasuke seringkali menahannya melakukan itu. Jika ada kesempatan, Itachi mau menukar adiknya dengan adik perempuan.

Menurutnya, adik perempuan lebih pantas untuk dilindungi. Setidaknya pikiran Itachi yang sederhana ini tak bisa dikategorikan kejam jika kau mengenal adiknya dengan baik. Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Itachi.

Saat Itachi menghampiri gadis itu, dia sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jadi Itachi menyentuh bahunya sekilas. Dia menengadah, dan Itachi bertemu dengan sepasang mata terindah yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Apa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya? Jawabannya, tidak. Mungkin hatinya berdesir sesaat, mungkin secara tiba-tiba kesadaran dalam dirinya dan elemen-elemen jagad raya berselaras, tapi tidak jatuh cinta.

Dia masih berjongkok, diselimuti kesedihan yang membuat Itachi merasa dia sedang tak enak badan. Itachi hanya berpikir secara logis saat itu, jangan salahkan pemuda Uchiha yang anti novel romansa karena tak terbersit bahwa hatinya mungkin sedang terluka.

Itachi bertanya padanya apakah dia sakit, dia menggeleng dan lalu berdiri pelan-pelan. Ia berdiri ragu-ragu, merasa tak mengenal Itachi dan tak cukup cerdas untuk memulai perbincangan sederhana yang sebenarnya tak perlu dipikirkan.

Itachi merasa ia memberinya tekanan, jadi Itachi meninggalkan gadis itu. Saat itu gerimis mulai turun. Itachi menoleh padanya, dan dia menatap sosok Itachi seperti anak anjing yang tak berdosa. Barulah Itachi mengerti bahayanya memberi perhatian pada perempuan.

Karena merasa bersalah, Itachi mengundangnya masuk.

Agenda kunjungan hari itu sudah diketahui Itachi sebelumnya. Sebagai ketua OSIS yang bertanggung-jawab, daftar masalah yang berputar di sekolah adalah makanan Itachi sehari-hari. Itachi bisa segera tahu gadis itu tiba terlalu cepat dari jadwal karena seingatnya kunjungan baru dimulai setelah jam istirahat pertama.

Mungkin dia takut karena sendirian, atau mungkin dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Dia menggeleng, Itachi melirik papan nama mungil di dadanya. Hyuuga Hinata. Namanya segera melekat di lidahnya. Itachi memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menyadarkan lagi syarafnya yang mendadak lumpuh.

"Lalu di mana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka di sini sebelumnya, tapi," kalimatnya terputus. Itachi melihatnya menutup mata seperti sedang menahan sakit, lalu dia menelan ludah. Dia haus. Tenggorokannya pasti kering. Itachi tahu di mana letak dispenser, teh, gula dan gelas-gelas plastik. Itachi juga tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan di saat-saat seperti ini. Menyambut tamu dengan suguhan teh adalah sebuah pengetahuan umum yang bisa dilakukan anak usia lima tahun. Namun entah kenapa, Itachi tak bergerak sedikit pun dan justru menunggunya selesai bicara.

Suaranya yang indah membenturkan kepala Itachi pada sebuah dunia hampa yang luas. Kehampaan itu menelannya bulat-bulat, menenggelamkannya pada arus biru sarat oksigen yang membuat Itachi rakus akan suaranya. Ia ingin mendengarnya terus hingga telinganya tuli.

"Mereka di sini, tapi?" suara Itachi yang mendesak terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menagih hutang. Ia pantas mengasihani dirinya karena itu.

"Maaf, apa kau punya air? Aku… h-haus sekali."

Berpikir bahwa Itachi perlu memberinya sedikit pengertian, Uchiha itu berdiri dan membuat teh dengan cepat, tak menanyakan berapa banyak gula yang ia butuhkan dan ia tak mengeluh tentang apapun meski ini pertama kalinya Itachi membuat teh untuk disuguhkan pada tamu. Sekretaris OSIS yang biasanya bertugas membuat teh.

"Mereka kembali ke halte bis untuk menjemput Sensei."

Telapak tangannya memeluk gelas mungil yang Itachi yakini memberinya kehangatan tambahan. Tatapannya berkeliling ke sekitar ruangan yang lebih banyak dipenuhi tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja. Jawabannya menutup perbincangan yang seharusnya bisa lebih panjang. Tapi sepertinya gadis di depan Itachi itu tak terlalu pandai membentuk perbincangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia menghembuskan napas, menyeruput tehnya lagi dan kemudian menatap Itachi sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan lagi arah pandangnya.

"Ehm… t-terima kasih untuk tehnya." Dia tersenyum, manis dan polos. Itachi sadar gadis ini memilih untuk menghindarinya, lebih baik berada di tempat lain daripada terjebak dalam ruangan bersama siswa laki-laki yang tak dikenal. Mungkin dia konservatif, atau benar-benar tak punya pengalaman dengan cowok.

Hinata berdiri, tersenyum lagi, kikuk dan berkesan terpaksa. Tatapan mata Itachi yang intens disalahartikan. Ia takut keberadaannya di sana justru mengganggu Itachi. Hinata mana tahu kalau siswa berwajah rupawan itu adalah sang ketua OSIS. Dia juga tak curiga sedikit pun. Baginya, semua siswa di sekolah ini berada di tingkatan tertinggi yang akan membuat lehernya lelah saat melihatnya, terlalu terang yang memaksa matanya menyipit hanya untuk sekadar menatap kehadirannya.

Kabur, adalah satu-satunya jalan.

"Hinata?"

Dua orang yang berada di ruang OSIS menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Berdiri Aburame Shino di sana, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang membuat orang banyak mengira bahwa dia buta. Suara khasnya yang dalam dan berat memecah kesunyian seperti gema yang merambat di antara suara dengung.

"Oh, Aburame," Itachi mengenal Shino sebagai siswa pindahan yang pendiam dan tak punya banyak teman. Ia tak mengira orang seperti Shino ternyata punya kenalan seorang gadis juga. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, Ketua."

Jawaban Shino yang pendek menggantung longgar. Kapanpun, siapapun, bisa melanjutkan percakapan ini. Dan di antara tiga orang yang sekarang berada di ruangan sama, tak ada satu pun yang berkepribadian cerewet. Jadilah suasana kembali sunyi.

"Ehm, kalau begitu, saya akan keluar. Mungkin Sensei dan yang lainnya sudah datang."

Itachi mengangguk, terpana melihat Hinata yang menyentuh lengan Shino dengan lembut, meremasnya sesaat, dan melemparkan senyuman ramah yang penuh pesona padanya. Itachi tak bisa menebak tatapan Shino berkat bayangan gelap kacamatanya. Era Keanu Reeves di film The Matrix sudah lama berakhir. Bahkan Mission Impossible sudah tak lagi menyampaikan misi menggunakan kacamata hitam yang bisa meledak sendiri setelah pesan tersampaikan. Tapi sepertinya Aburame Shino masih betah menggunakan kacamata hitam sebagai _fashion statement_-nya.

Setelah Hinata keluar, Shino minta izin untuk pergi. Itachi segera menghentikannya. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

Shino memandang Itachi. Lagi-lagi ekspresinya tak bisa terlihat. Secerdas apapun sang Uchiha, dia bahkan tak bisa menebak ekspresi Shino saat ini.

"Aburame."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak sedang menertawaiku, kan, di balik kacamatamu?"

"Hal itu, tak perlu Ketua khawatirkan."

Itachi hampir meringis. Mendengar suara Shino mengatakan kalimat itu, Itachi merasa dia terjebak dalam film Godfather. Itachi tak bisa membayangkan Shino sebagai seorang yakuza. Ah, tapi mafia Italia juga tak cocok untuk Shino.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

Shino mengangguk.

"Seperti apa rasanya saat kau jatuh cinta?" Kali ini alis kiri Shino terangkat. Itachi buru-buru menambahkan penjelasan tambahan. "Maksudku, bukan kau, atau aku. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang temanku."

Shino kembali pasif, ekspresi wajahnya tak ubahnya patung marmer yang keras dan dingin.

"Maaf karena bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau boleh pergi."

"Kurasa," Shino membuka mulutnya, "mungkin seperti yang sekarang Ketua rasakan."

"Apa?"

"Ada perasaan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatmu kesal karena kau tahu tak akan mudah menemukan jawabannya, dan kemudian kau akan tertarik begitu saja pada gravitasi yang menarikmu semakin dalam bahkan setelah kau jatuh ke lembah cinta itu."

Itachi mengerjap, menelan ludah, merasa baru saja diberikan siraman rohani dan sebuah sudut pandang baru. Ini pasti karena ketenangan yang terdengar jelas dari suara Shino.

"Ibuku sering nonton dorama di TV. Menurutnya, itulah yang dirasakan Tuan Asuma saat berperan bersama Nona Kurenai."

"Siapa mereka? Tokoh di dorama?"

"Aktor dan aktris terkenal yang wajahnya sering muncul di tabloid. Gosipnya mereka terlibat cinta lokasi."

"Kau tahu soal gosip?"

Shino masih berwajah tenang saat dia bilang, "Tidak."

"Ibumu?"

"Ya."

Itachi merasa lega. Meski tak terlalu mengenal Shino, rasanya sayang kalau orang seperti Shino yang misterius ternyata menyukai gosip artis.

Jadi dia sering berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya. Mungkin Itachi juga perlu melakukan itu.

Hampir berterimakasih dengan perbincangan yang ternyata menyenangkan ini, Itachi kembali berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Shino. Itu adalah langkah yang salah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan?"

"Ketua, jika memang aku salah, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Itachi.

"Tapi kita sedang membicarakanmu, kan?"

"Ya." Itachi terkesiap, "Bukan! Temanku, tadi sudah kubilang, kan?"

Shino memutuskan untuk tak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini, "Kalau begitu, teman Ketua itu, apa dia menyukai seorang perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja perempuan!" Itachi telah kehilangan sikap _cool_-nya dalam sekejap. Berbicara dengan Shino ternyata juga membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Ini pasti karena suaranya.

"Ibuku sering nonton dorama di TV."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi!"

Shino tak memedulikan nada suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Orang yang diajaknya berbicara cenderung berakhir seperti Itachi. Biasanya Kiba yang paling sering menunjukkan gejala itu. Tapi ternyata seorang Uchiha juga bernasib sama dengan Inuzuka yang lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Shino daripada ngobrol terlalu lama dengannya.

"Menurut ibuku, cinta sejenis itu tak etis, tak sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku di masyarakat. Tapi bukan berarti ibuku membenci hal itu. Semua judul dorama yang ia tonton, biasanya mengandung unsur itu. Katanya, dorama yang seperti itu jauh lebih seru dengan konflik perasaan ketimbang dorama _action_ yang membosankan."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Itachi lemas.

"Maaf karena tak bisa membantumu, Ketua."

Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk, otaknya menghapus kalimat dengan cepat. Ia enggan menunjukkan emosi yang tak terasah di hadapan Shino.

"Mungkin Ketua bisa membicarakannya dengan ibu Ketua."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Aku yakin ibu Ketua beda dengan ibuku."

_Itu sudah pasti_, batin Itachi.

Di rumah, Itachi mencari kesempatan paling tepat untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Mikoto. Ibunya yang baru selesai mandi, masuk ke kamar. Itachi menunggu di ruang tengah, berpura-pura tertarik dengan tayangan TV. Jari telunjuknya tak juga berhenti mengganti beberapa saluran hingga Sasuke yang seharusnya tak peduli karena sedang membaca buku pun dibuatnya kesal.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, Nii-san."

Layar di TV tak lagi berkedip-kedip karena salurannya yang terus menerus berubah. Saat ini layar dipenuhi warna-warni cerah iklan soda lemon.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Sasuke?"

"Ini baru jam delapan," jawab Sasuke jengkel. "Kenapa? Kau mengusirku?"

Itachi penasaran dengan dorama musim gugur yang berjudul The Heartbroken Man in Love. Kabarnya dorama ini cukup tenar. Mungkin ada referensi bagus untuk dipelajari Itachi.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau belajar?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya, berubah tertarik dengan sikap kakaknya yang sok dewasa. Kecurigaan yang menajam terlihat jelas di matanya yang gelap. "Nii-san, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar, tersenyum saat sadar Itachi memandangnya penuh harap. Dia lalu duduk di samping Itachi, menoleh ke arah Sasuke sesaat lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Kau sudah boleh masuk kamar. Kau pasti lelah, kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini."

Biasanya Sasuke tak sabar untuk diperbolehkan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia dalam usia remaja yang membutuhkan ruang privasi lebih. Bukan hanya untuk mengintip sedikit situs-situs panas tapi juga situs-situs bagus yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar pubertas dan keinginan mendadak menguasai dunia. Ambisi remaja seumurannya untuk menguasai dunia hanya sebatas permainan RPG _online_ yang sulit dihindari bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

Malam itu, Sasuke rela membuang semua kesenangan hanya untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dibicarakan kakaknya dengan ibunya.

Itachi tahu adiknya menganggap kakaknya sebagai orang hebat. Dia tak merasa takut Sasuke akan kecewa padanya apalagi menertawainya. Lagipula perasaan yang muncul di hatinya ini masih terlalu prematur untuk disebut sebagai cinta. Bukankah akan memalukan jika orang sehebat Itachi jatuh cinta begitu mudahnya pada seorang gadis yang bahkan tak ia kenal dengan baik?

Ya, jadi dia di sini bukan untuk meminta nasihat dari Mikoto, tapi mengonfirmasi bahwa apa yang dia rasakan ini hanya emosi sesaat yang patut dilupakan.

"Okaa-san," Itachi memulai dengan ragu, "Apa Okaa-san suka nonton dorama?"

Sasuke tersentak.

"Hm," Mikoto mengangguk, wajahnya yang cerah dan ramah tampak menyambut pertanyaan Itachi, "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu, Itachi?"

_Ya, kenapa?_, pikir Sasuke.

"Ini sebagai referensi saja untuk pertunjukan kelas di Bunkasai nanti."

"Oh," Mikoto tahu akan ada kalimat yang menyusul, jadi dia menerima alasan Itachi yang menyedihkan. Jantungnya berdebar karena antisipasi. Ia merasa awal dari sebuah perjalanan baru bagi putranya aka segera dimulai. Ia merasa siap melepas sayap Itachi dan membiarkannya terbang. Memikirkan itu, Mikoto malah semakin berdebar.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kita sedang jatuh cinta?"

Buku yang dipegang Sasuke jatuh. Predikatnya sebagai cowok populer dan terkeren di sekolah akan hancur jika ada yang melihatnya sekarang. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata kosong yang terkejut, Sasuke tak bisa dibilang keren.

Sebaliknya, Mikoto merasa dinding dingin di hati Itachi telah runtuh tanpa sisa. Ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Kau akan tahu," Mikoto meraih tangan Itachi, menepuk-nepuknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau pasti akan tahu. Ini bukan teori yang perlu kau baca di buku penuntun. Ini juga bukan semacam virus yang perlu kau pelajari sebelum kau melumpuhkannya. Jatuh cinta adalah sebuah pesan dari langit bahwa kau hanyalah manusia. Betapa rapuhnya hatimu saat kau dipertemukan dengan orang yang istimewa dalam hidupmu meski di mata orang lain orang itu tak berarti apa-apa."

Itachi merasakan kebimbangan menusuknya. Ia tak lagi yakin akan isi hatinya sendiri.

"Apa…ada gadis yang kausukai?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak. Aku, kan, tadi sudah bilang, ini untuk referensi Bunkasai nanti."

"Kau pasti akan sibuk, ya?"

Itachi tersenyum dengan wajah bingung. Mikoto bisa segera menangkap sinyal itu. "Tapi, Itachi-kun, aku minta maaf padamu."

"Kenapa, Okaa-san?"

"Sebelum terlambat, mungkin ada baiknya membicarakan hal ini sekarang." Mikoto menarik napasnya, masih memeluk telapak tangan Itachi menggunakan tangannya yang ia jaga di pangkuan. "Mengenai gadis yang tepat untukmu, Okaa-san sudah punya calon."

Mikoto tahu dia terlalu terburu-buru. Topik ini sudah ia bicarakan dengan Fugaku sejak lama, dan mereka berdua sepakat akan membicarakannya dengan Itachi bila ia setidaknya sudah lulus sekolah. Melihat ketertarikan Itachi akan masalah perasaan yang juga terlalu cepat ini, meresahkan Mikoto. Ia takut Itachi terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan mungkin akan tersakiti jika dia tahu orangtuanya sudah menyiapkan seorang gadis untuknya.

"Nii-san dijodohkan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sindiran yang kental. "Ya ampun, bukannya ini sama saja dengan menjualnya ke orang lain?"

"Sasuke…" Mikoto memprotes lembut. Ia seorang ibu yang terkenal sabar, apalagi dengan dua orang anak laki-laki seperti Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Apa dia dari keluarga kaya?" tanya Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu."

"Pasti dia anak manja yang gendut dan hanya bisa mengandung banyak anak."

"Gendut?" Mikoto berpikir sejenak, "Punya banyak anak?" itu terdengar bagus. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia begitu?"

Sasuke menahan tawanya karena kasihan pada Itachi. Sementara anak bungsunya merasa gagasan ini menarik, putra sulungnya terbungkus kebingungan yang semakin rumit.

Hari Minggu, Mikoto mengajak Itachi berkunjung ke rumah gadis itu. Mereka naik kereta selama dua jam, transit di dua stasiun berbeda sampai akhirnya keluar di stasiun kecil yang sepi. Dari sana keduanya menumpangi bis yang hanya beroperasi empat kali dalam sehari, menyeberangi sungai dengan perahu, dan akhirnya tiba di pintu masuk sebuah desa yang sisi kanan dan kiri jalan utamanya terbentang sawah luas yang sedang kering.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, jadi petani-petani sudah lama memanen padi-padi mereka. Biasanya mereka akan mengganti padi dengan tanaman lain yang cocok untuk musim dingin."

"Memangnya ada?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak ada," jawab Mikoto, sepertinya candanya tak terlalu berpengaruh pada putranya yang tegang. Ia tahu akan percuma meminta Itachi untuk tenang, jadi dia berpikiran untuk sedikit melucu. Sayang, Mikoto tak berbakat dalam hal itu.

Dari deretan kandang-kandang sapi, mereka memutar langkah menuju utara, melalui jalan setapak sempit berkerikil dan menanjak. Dari puncaknya, mereka menuruni jalanan di sisi lain. Pemandangan mulai berubah, lembah-lembah yang merupakan padang rumput tampak seperti hamparan hijau yang berdesir. Pagar-pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu-batu mulai terlihat. Rumah-rumah yang terpisah jauh berbaris seperti kotak-kotak kayu di antara semua warna hijau yang menyegarkan.

Mikoto berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah sederhana yang lumayan besar. Halamannya yang luas dimanfaatkan penghuninya sebagai tempat menjemur bunga-bunga safflower yang telah diproses. Bunga-bunga yang aslinya berwarna kuning kemerahan itu telah layu. Sebagian penduduk menanam bunga ini selama menunggu musim tanam dimulai lagi. Minyak dari bunga ini dihargai cukup mahal, dan warna merah alami setelah bunga digiling dan diperas, bisa digunakan sebagai bahan pewarna untuk tekstil.

Ada dua orang anak perempuan yang terlihat sebaya duduk di serambi rumah tradisional itu. Keduanya berambut panjang, dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah bulat mereka. Keduanya memakai yukata polos yang agak berantakan.

Saat Mikoto dan Itachi melangkah masuk, keduanya mengangkat wajah mereka. Mikoto tersenyum senang melihat dua anak perempuan yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Itachi masih memproses lingkungan di sekitarnya. Gadis macam apa yang tinggal di rumah tradisional sesederhana ini? Bahkan mereka tak punya antena TV di atap rumah mereka. Di waktu-waktu seperti ini, desa justru sepi tanpa ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Apa mereka semua betah tinggal di rumah seperti ini?

"Obaa-san! Obaa-san!" teriak salah satunya, ia turun dari serambi, mengenakan geta yang telah menantinya di tangga batu dan berlari dengan lincah di pekarangan untuk memeluk Mikoto. Yang satunya lagi berlari masuk, memanggil seseorang yang ia teriakkan namanya dengan lantang.

"_Konnichiwa_…" sapa anak itu ramah.

Mikoto membalasnya, mendorong poni rambut anak perempuan itu agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Wah, Aika-chan, kau sudah besar."

Aika-chan mengangguk-angguk masih memeluk kaki Mikoto. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Aika-chan, "Kau juga berat."

Aika-chan nyengir, tawanya yang riang mengundang senyum di wajah Mikoto. Hari ini, Itachi baru melihat ibunya yang seperti ini.

"Apa ini kampung halaman Okaa-san?"

"Ya."

Fugaku memang laki-laki yang dibesarkan di kota besar. Itachi tak tahu mengenai ibunya, atau bagaimana ia dibesarkan. Ia tak mengira seorang Mikoto lahir dan dibesarkan di desa ini, di lingkungan seperti ini.

Itachi lalu melirik pada anak perempuan di pelukan ibunya. Bukan yukata-nya, bukan rambut panjangnya, atau cengiran yang terus bertahan di wajahnya yang membuat Itachi diam seribu bahasa. Sepasang matanya yang indah membuat lututnya gemetar bukan main.

Tepat di saat itu, seorang wanita dan anak yang sebelumnya bersama Aika-chan, melangkah keluar.

"Mikoto-chan, kau sudah datang? Kupikir masih satu jam lagi. Kenapa tidak minta dijemput? Aku bisa minta tolong pada Neji kalau tahu kau sudah sampai di stasiun."

"Aku tak mau merepotkan Neji-kun. Dia juga butuh istirahat. Ini, kan, hari Minggu."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, dia juga mengenakan yukata, berambut panjang dengan mata seindah Aika-chan. Ia meminta Aika-chan melepas Mikoto, tapi anak itu masih betah di pelukan wanita Uchiha yang memang selalu memanjakan anak-anak setiap saat ia datang berkunjung.

Aika yang lebih ceria memiliki arti nama 'lagu cinta'. Saat lahir, teriakannya lebih keras dibandingkan saudara kembarnya yang pendiam. Aimi yang lebih tenang memiliki arti nama 'keindahan cinta'. Kedua anak perempuan berusia empat tahun itu adalah anak-anak Hyuuga yang tinggal di bagian kanan rumah tradisional itu. Ayah dan ibu mereka merupakan kerabat dekat Hotaru, wanita yang kini mempersilahkan kedua Uchiha masuk.

"Maaf ya, di desa tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat," kata Hotaru sambil tertawa pelan minta dimaklumi. Itachi merasa canggung dan perlu membungkuk saat melewati pintu masuknya.

"Laki-laki di sini jarang yang lewat pintu itu karena bingkainya terlalu rendah." Hotaru menggandeng Aimi masuk, anak perempuan itu memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan tanda tanya yang juga waspada. Berbeda dengan Aika yang lebih suka nyengir setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Itachi.

Menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki dalam ruangan, Itachi kehilangan wibawa yang biasanya selalu bisa ia andalkan.

"Aku datang tiba-tiba, Hotaru-chan."

"Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa."

Memangku Aika, Mikoto memulai dengan percakapan basa-basi tentang perjalanannya ke desa tempat ia dibesarkan. Seorang anak perempuan lain masuk dengan membawa nampan penuh dengan camilan khas pedesaan dan teh hangat dalam cangkir-cangkir yang juga tradisional.

Itachi merasa seperti sedang mengunjungi objek wisata replika kota Edo yang biasanya selalu padat di musim liburan.

"Ini… Hanabi-chan, kan?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

Secara insting Itachi memandang gadis remaja itu. Mungkin dia masih SMP meski badannya lumayan tinggi dan terlihat atletis dibandingkan wanita dewasa yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu. "Iya, ini putriku."

Mikoto manggut-manggut, sepertinya kekagumannya tak pernah berhenti.

Itachi langsung menerka inilah gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia berpikir, memang ada berapa banyak anak gadis di rumah ini? Apa ada lagi yang lainnya?

Kemudian bayangan Hinata yang ia temui di sekolahnya, dan Shino yang berhasil membuatnya berpikiran untuk nonton dorama di TV, berkelebat di hadapannya.

Hinata.

Ada berapa persen kemungkinan dia juga tinggal di desa ini, di rumah ini? Mungkin seratus persen.

Ya, pasti seratus persen.

Lihat saja wajah ibunya, rambutnya yang disanggul yang jelas-jelas serupa warnanya dengan gadis yang berjongkok dekat pintu masuk sekolah Itachi saat gerimis akan turun.

"Cepat panggil kakakmu."

Hanabi duduk melipat kaki di dekat pintu, memeluk nampan kosong kuat-kuat.

"Hanabi-chan," panggil Hotaru. Mata Hanabi menyipit garang ke arah Itachi. Hotaru tertawa penuh penyesalan, ia menepuk bahu Hanabi agak keras, "Aduh, anak ini. Selalu saja bersikap begini."

Aika tiba-tiba terkikik, "Hanabi-neechan gak suka kalau Hinata nee-chan dibawa pergi laki-laki itu."

Mikoto dan Hotaru sama-sama merasa bersalah. Keduanya meminta maaf panjang lebar, mengatakan bahwa ini diakibatkan kesalahan mereka.

"Ini salahku, Mikoto-chan, karena tak bisa mendidik anak ini dengan baik."

"Aduh, Hotaru-chan kenapa bicara begitu? Ini karena aku terlalu terburu-buru."

Kedua wanita itu tak juga berhenti minta maaf, Itachi seharusnya muak dan siap meledak karena marah. Namun gangguan ini tak meninggalkan kesan apapun terhadapnya. Ia memandang Hanabi dengan tatapan arogan penuh kemenangan, seakan-akan hanya dengan tatapannya saja Itachi mengatakan, 'kakakmu milikku', dan tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti penjahat di film-film.

Rasa bangga itu terbangun dengan kokoh, tanpa sadar Itachi menyambut perasaan nyaman yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tak lagi ada kegelisahan yang tersisa. Ia tak lagi mencari-cari arti sebuah cinta saat ia dihadapakan pada situasi ini.

Desain takdir, rencana orangtuanya, dan hatinya, ketiganya berada di bawah atap yang sama.

Pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Hinata lagi setelah Hanabi menyerah dengan skor telak. Gadis itu mengenakan yukata dengan obi berornamen. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Itachi. Senyumnya berterimakasih karena ternyata anak laki-laki Mikoto-san adalah ketua OSIS yang pernah menyuguhkan teh untuknya. Getaran familiar yang menjalar dari ujung kaki Hinata menghangatkan hatinya.

Sore harinya saat Neji dan Hiashi pulang, Itachi bersyukur karena ternyata ada penghuni laki-laki juga di rumah ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, semua laki-laki Hyuuga satu-persatu memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Itachi. Mereka terlihat cerah meski lelah setelah seharian berada di ladang-ladang dan peternakan.

Karena kunjungan yang menyenangkan ini, waktu berjalan cepat. Saat petang tiba dan matahari tergelincir ke balik cakrawala, langit gelap mulai menampilkan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan seperti benih tanaman di atas tanah. Bahkan setiap bintang yang kecil dan paling redup pun akan bersinar suatu saat nanti, seperti sebuah cinta yang pemahamannya perlahan dimengerti Itachi.

Senin pagi Itachi menemukan wadah air berisi air hangat di dekat pintu kamar tempatnya menginap. Dia bisa menghirup aroma tipis bunga dari handuk berwarna putih di samping wadah kayu itu.

Saat ia keluar, ia melihat Hinata dan anak-anak perempuan Hyuuga yang lain mencelup bahan-bahan katun putih polos ke dalam larutan pewarna alami bunga safflower, mereka lalu berlarian menuju aliran air yang jernih di seberang rumah. Melarutkan sisa-sisa warna yang melekat di tangan mereka. Setelah itu kain-kain dijemur dan dibiarkan mengering.

Hinata merasa seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Ia menoleh ke arah serambi, terpesona pada sosok Itachi yang dibalut yukata biru. Dia jauh lebih tampan mengenakan pakaian tradisional.

Rumah Hyuuga tempat ia dibesarkan tampak berbeda berkat kehadiran Itachi. Ia tak lagi melihat rumahnya sebagai rumah, tapi sebuah istana yang semuanya benderang.

Mungkin seperti itulah kepalsuan _optical_ yang diakibatkan jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi memikirkan tentang sekolahnya saat ia berada di kursi penumpang taksi. Putra pertamanya perlu dasi untuk proses wawancara dengan dekan universitas. Ia sudah mendapat pujian dari guru-gurunya dan sempat membuat banyak teman sekelasnya iri. Saat upacara kelulusan, ia lancar berpidato di hadapan ratusan siswa dan orangtua murid. Kebanggan Itachi sebagai seorang ayah mengalahkan perasaan bangganya sebagai alumni sekolah yang juga lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Kiseki memang sebuah keajaiban seperti arti namanya. Dan seperti juga keajaiban lain yang kemudian hadir setelahnya, Akira dan Akane yang sebentar lagi menginjak bangku SMP, Amaya yang akan naik ke kelas empat SD, dan Tsuyoshi yang akan segera lulus dari TK, semua anak-anaknya adalah berkah bagi Itachi.

Itachi turun di area Ginza, memilih untuk mencari dasi yang ia butuhkan di salah satu butik mahal di distrik ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko perhiasan, membaca papan nama toko yang menggantung di puncak pintu dan lalu mendorong pintunya.

Seorang staf wanita yang sedang bertugas segera menyapanya, mengerjapkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mungkinkah ada aktor film terkenal yang melangkah masuk? Atau mungkin iblis berwajah malaikat?

"Selamat sore, Tuan." Wanita itu mengingat lagi latihan senyumnya di depan kaca, mempraktekkannya, dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar terlihat sedikit menggoda.

Satu jam kemudian dia mulai bosan.

Wanita itu berdehem, menunggu selama satu jam hanya untuk seorang pelanggan yang setelah diperhatikan tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang punya cukup uang untuk belanja di toko perhiasan itu.

Mantelnya yang berwarna gelap terlihat sudah berusia lebih dari lima tahun, syal putihnya tampak sudah melepas benang-benang halus pertanda sudah terlalu sering dicuci. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang ia lepas beberapa saat yang lalu tak terbuat dari tempurung kura-kura dan tampak seperti plastik imitasi murahan.

Ia menyesal karena telah mengumbar keramahannya. Dia berdehem lagi, mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sekali lagi, "Apa ada yang menarik minat Anda, Tuan?" suaranya kali ini telah kehilangan nada keramahan yang diawal dipamerkannya.

Di waktu akhir tahun seperti sekarang memang ada banyak diskon di toko-toko termasuk toko ini. Tapi biasanya, pelanggan yang mencari barang diskon tak akan berani melirik ke etalase yang memajang perhiasan mahal dan langsung menuju etalase yang dikhususkan untuk barang diskon.

Pria rupawan di hadapannya ini, tidak. Dia memulai dari etalase paling ujung, berjalan meneliti tiap perhiasan tanpa bicara, menilai seperti sedang memandang fosil langka. Terkadang dia bertanya harganya, setelah dijawab dia hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan penelitiannya lagi.

Akhirnya ia menatap si wanita yang senyumnya telah kehilangan makna. "Bisa tolong ambilkan yang itu?"

Cincin yang ditunjuknya merupakan cincin bertahta berlian mahal, disadurkan dengan emas putih yang istimewa dan batu-batu mulia mengitari batu berlian dengan potongan sempurna. "Tuan, bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" wanita itu menunjuk cincin yang lebih sederhana, mungil dan jauh lebih murah. "Tahun depan mungkin model ini akan jadi model yang paling dirindukan. Sebaiknya Anda membelinya sekarang karena tahun depan harganya akan naik dua kali lipat."

Itachi bisa merasakan kejengkelan di balik suaranya yang indah. "Oh, begitu?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Tapi istriku tak akan terlalu memusingkan mengenai model."

"Kalau begitu Anda beruntung, ada banyak model cincin lain yang harganya lebih murah. Pasti sesuai dengan selera istri Anda."

Itachi merasa harga dirinya baru saja ditanggalkan secara paksa oleh ucapan wanita itu. Dia memang bukan orang kaya, dia perlu menabung dan menambah pekerjaan demi membiayai sekolah anak-anaknya. Latar belakang keluarganya yang sederhana juga tak memberinya jaminan warisan apapun. Ia dan Hinata sama-sama bekerja. Meski harus terus berusaha keras menekan pengeluaran, bukan berarti dia tak mampu menyenangkan istri tercintanya dengan cincin berlian mahal.

Itachi kehilangan minatnya, dan kemudian memikirkan Kiseki. Ya, sebaiknya dia membeli dasi yang dibutuhkan putra sulungnya dan kembali ke rumah. Lebih menyenangkan duduk di depan TV bersama Tsuyoshi dan Amaya, menonton tayangan sore untuk anak-anak.

Saat Itachi berbalik, pintu toko didorong dari luar. Suara lonceng toko bergemerincing nyaring. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang melangkah masuk. Ia mengenakan mantel bergaya _urban_, dengan cincin besar bertengger di jari telunjuknya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan."

Deidara mengacuhkan salam selamat datang dari staf wanita itu, matanya lurus menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah. "Itachi!"

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Ah, kau tahulah, salju dan tahun baru." Deidara melepas kacamata Chanel-nya, menghampiri Itachi yang bertampang kusut. "Bagaimana, kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minatmu?"

"Rancanganmu bagus," komentar Itachi, menatap sekilas pada cincin yang sebelumnya ia ingin sentuh dan beralih pada cincin yang lebih murah, "Tapi mungkin ini tidak cocok untuk Hinata."

"Kenapa? Cincin pernikahan kalian, kan, terlalu sederhana. Aku sudah menjanjikanmu cincin untuk istrimu. Kau bilang kau mau. Aku yakin sekali dua hari yang lalu kau bilang kau setuju untuk membelikannya hadiah tahun baru. Daripada parfum yang tak kausukai, kau ingin membelikannya cincin, kan?"

"Deidara, aku pulang saja."

"Eh?! Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Di balik etalase, staf wanita yang segera menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, berkeringat dingin. Dia dalam masalah besar. Pria rupawan yang barusan dia hina dengan sikapnya ternyata mengenal pemilik toko yang juga sang desainer, Deidara.

"Lain kali saja aku kembali lagi ke sini dengan Hinata." Itachi menoleh pada wanita yang menunduk, "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu." Saat Itachi berjalan melewati Deidara, ia menepuk bahunya, "Selamat tahun baru, Kawan."

"Hei, sampaikan salamku pada Hinata!"

"Apa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," kata Deidara jelas.

"Tak ada, yang ada hanya Uchiha Hinata."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku minta sampaikan salamku pada Hyuuga Hinata," Deidara memberi tekanan khusus penuh makna saat menyebut nama Hyuuga yang telah dilepas Hinata semenjak menikah dengan Itachi.

Wajah Itachi berubah suram. Deidara tertawa lepas saat melihat ekspresi yang memang sudah lama tak dia temukan.

"Selamat tahun baru untukmu juga, Itachi."

Sesampainya di rumah, Itachi menemukan Tsuyoshi yang duduk dengan tampang bosan di depan TV. Ia sendirian, setengah ngantuk dan tak bergerak. Saat ia sadar ayahnya masuk, ia langsung bertanya apa mereka akan datang ke kuil malam nanti.

"Tidak, Tsuyoshi. Kita akan ke kuil besok pagi. Kalau malam begini, kuilnya akan terlalu padat. Otou-san tak mau sampai kehilanganmu seperti waktu itu."

"Nanti aku akan pakai baju yang bisa berbunyi, Otou-san."

"Baju yang bisa berbunyi?"

Tsuyoshi berubah segar, ia berdiri dan menarik tuas tali di sisi kanan bajunya. Baju itu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti letupan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini…" Tsuyoshi memastikan tak ada orang lain di ruangan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu menyingkap rahasia terbesarnya dengan mengangkat bajunya. Di balik kaus berwarna kuning bergambar bebek _pink_, ia merekatkan senapan mainan yang ujungnya dilapisi dengan karet bekas balon. Saat tali yang ia ikatkan ke pelatuknya ditarik kuat-kuat, karet penutupnya akan lepas karena dorongan udara dari selongsong dan menimbulkan suara letupan seperti busa tutup botol sampanye saat dibuka.

"Kau yang membuatnya? Ide siapa ini?"

Tsuyoshi diam, dia hanya menggoyangkan tubuh mungilnya seperti sedang mengayun.

"Ini idemu?" tanya Itachi takjub. "Anak pintar." Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut putranya, "Kau punya kreativitas yang pantas dipuji. Ayo, sini!" Itachi mengangkat Tsuyoshi tinggi-tinggi, lalu memeluknya dan mencium pipi gembulnya. Dia tertawa senang, tertawa bersama putranya yang hanya tahu dia akan lebih mudah ditemukan jika hilang lagi saat malam tahun baru di kuil seperti setahun yang lalu, tanpa sadar dia telah membuat terobosan besar dengan ide cemerlangnya.

"Tapi kau perlu berhati-hati dengan ide-idemu itu."

Tsuyoshi yang bingung hanya mengangguk. Hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan adalah menurut saat ayahnya memberi peringatan demi keamanannya.

Keluarga Uchiha tetap tinggal di rumah karena salju turun semakin deras. Tsuyoshi telah tidur sejak sejam yang lalu setelah gagal bertahan untuk menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun.

Saat pagi tahun baru hadir, langit telah cerah.

Hinata menemui Itachi di kamar, sedang duduk di sisi pintu geser menuju halaman samping yang ia biarkan terbuka. "Kenapa duduk di situ tanpa alas?" Hinata menyampirkan selimut di bahu Itachi. Ia lalu menyerahkan teh hangat yang telah ia siapkan untuk Itachi.

Tangan Itachi memeluk cangkir keramik tehnya dan tak berkata apapun. Ia duduk ditemani Hinata, berbagi selimut yang sama memandangi langit.

Ia ingat kembali pada gadis yang berjongkok di dekat pintu masuk sekolahnya, teh yang dia buat untuknya, dan kehangatan senyum gadis ber-yukata yang ia temui di rumah sederhana di desa yang sekarang menjadi destinasi utama keluarganya selama masa liburan sekolah.

Itachi bekerja sebagai dosen dan juga menjadi pembicara yang sering diundang di acara-acara radio dan seminar-seminar. Hinata menjadi seorang kurator di museum dan mengambil pekerjaan tambahan dengan menjadi penasihat di galeri seni terbesar di ibukota.

Keduanya sibuk tapi tak pernah membutuhkan jasa pengasuh untuk membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Jika terpaksa, Mikoto, Fugaku, bahkan Sasuke akan datang menemani anak-anak.

Keluarga yang seperti ini tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Itachi sebelumnya. Ia pikir ia akan puas hanya dengan kehadiran Kiseki, namun ia terus merasa kebahagiaannya yang juga muncul bersama perdebatan-perdebatan kecil, perselisihan pendapat, dan momen-momen di mana Hinata akan mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari karena Itachi terlalu bekerja keras demi keluarganya, terasa semakin menguat bersama dengan kehadiran anak-anak yang lain.

"Sasuke dulu pernah menyangka kau adalah gadis gendut yang hanya bisa melahirkan banyak anak."

Hinata tak terkejut mendengar kalimat Itachi, "Sepertinya dia benar."

"Mungkin kita perlu sedikit membantunya membuka pikiran."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak mau adikku terus melajang dan jadi bujang lapuk."

Hinata tertawa, "Bujang lapuk? Aku tak menyangka dua kata itu ada dalam kosa katamu."

"Aku serius, Hinata. Aku mengkhawatirkan adikku. Dia tak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Selalu menolak ide perjodohan ibuku. Apa kau punya kenalan yang mungkin bisa kita kenalkan padanya?"

"Aku tak tahu seleranya."

"Seseorang yang… sepertimu, mungkin?"

"Maksudmu yang gendut dan hanya bisa melahirkan banyak anak."

"Hinata, kau tahu kau tidak gendut. Kau sempurna."

"O-oh, terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba pintu di sisi lain kamar, terbuka, "Aku sudah mengetuk tapi tak ada jawaban," Kiseki menahan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Anak pertamanya kini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, Itachi seakan mengingatkan dirinya. Dia tinggi seperti ayahnya, dengan sepasang mata tajam yang juga cerah, wajahnya yang rupawan dilapisi sifat kelembutan dari ibunya, dan saat dia tersenyum, pancaran keindahan yang tegas menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

"Kau tidak mengetuk," Itachi menolak kebohongan Kiseki.

"Ya, aku mengetuk." Dia membuat gerakan dengan tangannya seperti sedang mengetuk pintu, tapi buku-buku jarinya tak sampai menyentuh pintu kamar orangtuanya, "Seperti ini."

"Hebat sekali, kau mengetuk pintu yang tak tampak."

Kiseki tertawa, "Terima kasih pujiannya, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Ngomong-ngomong, mumpung aku sedang berbicara denganmu dan sepertinya aku telah berhasil menarik minatmu padaku dan bukan pada ibuku, apa boleh kutahu di mana kau meletakkan dasi yang kaubelikan untukku?"

"Ah, dasi itu," Hinata menunjuk kotak hitam di atas meja dekat tumpukan futon. "Okaa-san belum sempat membungkusnya."

"Okaa-san, kau baik sekali. Tapi aku tak mau kau merusak ekosistem alam lebih jauh hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku dengan bungkus kado cantik. Serius, deh, lupakan kertas, kau akan membuat pohon-pohon semakin punah. Oke? Dan satu lagi, tolong hentikan penggunaan sumpit kayu. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Sebaiknya pakai sendok atau sumpit yang bisa dicuci." Pintu mengayun menutup, lalu terbuka lagi, "Dan, _please_, berhentilah makan sushi dan sashimi, aku kasihan pada tuna-tuna itu. Mereka baru akan bereuni dengan keluarganya di lautan luas tapi justru terjaring hanya demi santapan tahun baru yang mewah." Sekali lagi pintu mengayun, kali ini menutup dengan pasti.

"Oh, dia melupakan dasinya," kata Hinata.

"Anak siapa itu? Apa dia selalu seperti itu? Dia seharusnya jadi adikmu, dia sangat cocok dengan Hanabi yang sibuk dengan urusan seperti yang baru saja ia sampaikan."

Hinata bangun, mengambil kotak berisi dasi dan menyusul Kiseki. Di luar, di ruang tengah, anak-anaknya telah bangun semua. Hinata bergegas menyiapkan sarapan dibantu Amaya. Mereka semua sarapan bersama, suasana kekeluargaan semakin terasa saat Akane mulai bicara yang kemudian disahut saudara kembarnya, Akira. Kiseki tertawa mendengar jawaban Akira, Hinata memintanya menelan makanannya dulu sebelum tertawa, lalu Tsuyoshi bilang, orang tak bisa memilih waktu untuk tertawa.

Itachi menyambut kalimat cerdas Tsuyoshi dan kemudian ber-_high five_ dengan si bungsu. Amaya menyerahkan gelas berisi air pada Kiseki saat kakaknya tersedak, ia juga menepuk punggung Kiseki dengan kepalan tangannya yang lebih mungil dibanding punggung lebar Kiseki. Karena perhatiannya, Amaya dihadiahi elusan lembut di kepalanya dari Kiseki.

Hinata berhenti menikmati makanannya, tatapannya terpaku pada laki-laki Uchiha yang duduk di seberang.

_Aku menyukaimu, Itachi-san._

_Aku suka matamu, mendengar suaramu yang bergetar saat aku bersandar di punggungmu, merasa senang saat bisa memasak untukmu, dan mengalami sebuah perasaan cinta yang indahnya melebihi dari apa yang kubayangkan._

_Aku menyukai hari Senin saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, hari Senin saat aku jatuh cinta padamu, hari Senin saat dirimu mendengarkan lagu The Beatles untuk pertama kalinya dari radio tape kuno milik ayahku._

_Aku menyukai Itachi-san yang menyayangiku, mencintai anak-anakku, menjadi ayah terbaik untuk mereka, sahabat terbaik untukku, dan suami yang sempurna bagiku._

_Aku menyukaimu, Itachi-san, dahulu, hari ini, dan selamanya._

_Terima kasih Tuhan untuk hari ini, untuk masa depan, dan masa laluku._

_Terima kasih karena Kau membawanya ke dalam kehidupanku. _

Suasana pagi tahun baru di rumah keluarga Uchiha terasa hangat seperti pagi-pagi yang lain.

Apa resolusimu untuk tahun baru? Menjadi orang yang lebih baik? Bagaimana kalau begini, berusahalah untuk menyenangkan orang-orang di dekatmu, yang kau kenal dengan baik ataupun kenalan barumu. Jangan menilai orang hanya dengan apa yang telah kauterima dari mereka, cobalah memberikan lebih selama kau mampu. Dengan begitu, tanpa kausadari kau telah memiliki kepribadian yang sudah menjadi hal langka di dunia ini.

Bahkan bila kau terluka karena terlalu baik, diremehkan orang lain karena terlalu pemaaf, Tuhan tahu kau lebih mulia.

Ayo, kita buat dunia yang lebih baik dengan berpikir positif.

Selamat tahun baru.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

_**Bahkan setiap bintang yang kecil dan paling redup pun akan bersinar suatu saat nanti.**_

**-:-Author's Note-:-**

**Saat membicarakan tahun baru, kita cenderung menggantung harapan kita untuk tahun mendatang, sebagian lagi memikirkan tentang masa setahun ini dan merefleksi kehidupan yang kita jalani selama rentang waktu tersebut.**

**Bagi saya, tahun 2012 merupakan tahun yang juga saya syukuri karena Allah SWT masih mempercayai saya, selalu mengasihi saya, dan masih mengizinkan semua anggota keluarga saya dalam keadaan sehat sehingga saya masih bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan mereka.**

**Saya menyukai konsep 'man from the future' yang pernah saya tonton di film Korea berjudul My Sassy Girl. Mungkin film itu dirilis beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi konsep pertemuan dengan seseorang di masa depan yang direncanakan di masa sekarang tanpa kita sadari, memang memberi kesan kita bertemu dengan orang dari masa depan.**

**Di cerita ini, konsep itu saya terapkan. Di sini, Hinata bertemu dengan Itachi yang tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya bahwa ibu mereka sebenarnya teman sepermainan. **

**Saat Itachi tahu dia dijodohkan, dia sempat bingung menentukan perasaannya sendiri antara sakit hati atau justru senang. Namun saat akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Hinata yang ternyata gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat arah bias hatinya dengan jelas.**

**Oiya, di sini saya juga mempertemukan Kiseki dengan 'adik-adiknya' dari fic ItaHina saya yang lain, Fragment. Saya kasihan karena Kiseki sendirian di Love Song hehehe…**

**P.S. ini adalah fic pertama saya di tahun 2013, semoga makin banyak fic yang bisa saya share dengan Anda. Oh, ada yang minat dikenalin Hinata ke Sasuke? **

**^-^v**

**Thank you dear reader for reading.**

**Happy New Year!**

**January 2013**

**-emarbi-**


End file.
